There have been developed and marketed a wide variety of peddle-operated wheeled vehicles generally having anywhere from one to four wheels and requiring varying degrees of physical dexterity to operate. Two-wheeled vehicles or bicycles are commonly employed by children and adults alike and tricycles or three-wheeled vehicles are commonly employed by children before they attain the physical capabilities for riding bicycles. Although tricycles are made in a variety of different sizes for children of different ages to ride without the necessity of being able to balance themselves, there remains the problem of the very small child that is physically large enough to be seated on a tricycle but is yet unable to operate it and/or cannot yet be trusted to steer it. Children of this age and size understandably wish to be transported about on a tricycle or the like of older children and at the same time to have the feeling of engaging in the operation thereof.